Scarface/Quotes
''Masking up'' *''"This is capitalism, baby."'' *''"Let's have some fun."'' *''"Alright, let's kick some ass."'' *''"Welcome to America."'' *''"This'll be over in a minute."'' *''"Okay, Chicos."'' *''"Gotta make the money first."'' *''"Okay, let's fucking do it."'' *''"Okay, let's get rich."'' *''"Okay, okay, let's go."'' ''Heist success'' *''"I don't know what just happened, but we did it"'' *''"How'd you glad Tony Montana came along?"'' *''"This is what happens when you work with the best."'' *''"It's fucking payday, motherfuckers!"'' *''"That was wild, man! Let's do it again!"'' *''"We fucking did it!"'' *''"That was a real work of art, that one."'' *''"We should do this more often."'' *''"Silent and professional. Like fucking shadows."'' *''"I told you we was gonna make it! I fucking told you!"'' *''"While the world sleeps, we rob it blind."'' Using Inspire Skill Assault: * "This ain't over yet, get up!" '' * ''"You okay, c'mon, get up and shoot!" * "Get up and kill these bastards!" * "I know you're a survivor, get up!" * "C'mon, get up!" Downtime: * "Back into the fight,man!" * "Get up, these assholes can't kill you!" * "Get the fuck back up!" * "Get up and fight!" Deployables Ammo Bag: * "Who needs extra ammo?" * "I dropped an ammo bag here." * "Refill your ammo here!" * "Ammo bag is right here." * "Plenty ammo here if you need it." Special units Shield Spotting * "Shit, a shield." * "Carajo, it's a shield." * "Fucking shield." '' * "''It is a shield." * "They got a fucking shield." * "Shield." * "A Shield." '' * "''They got a fucking shield." '' Killing Shields * ''"Shield shouldn't have gotten up this mornin'!" * "I killed the shield!" * "No more shield!" * "I blew the shield's brains out!" * "Shield motherfucker, you dead now." * "Shield got fucked!" Taser Spotting Killing Tasers * "Taser got a fucking power outage." * "Bastard taser is dead." * "Taser is dead!" Bulldozer Spotting * "Bulldozer." * "Bulldozer incoming." Killing Bulldozers * "I got that dozer fuck!" * "Bulldozer got fucking bulldozed." * "Bulldozer went down, baby!" * "Bulldozer's dead!" * "The bulldozer's going to fucking Hell!" * "I fucked that dozer, fucking good." * "How'd you liked that dozer, huh?" Cloaker * "It's a cloaker." '' * "''Motherfucking cloaker." * "Cloaker." '' * "''The fucking cloaker had it coming." '' Spotting Killing Cloakers * ''"Bye bye, cloaker!" * "Cloaker got fucked up!" * "How you like that, cloak fucker?" * "Cloaker is fucking dead!" * "Cloaker cocksucker is dead!" * "I got that sneaky cloaker." * "Cloak that you motherfucker." Medic Spotting * "A fucking medic." * "They got a fucking medic." * "They have a medic." '' Killing Medics * ''"We just killed us a medic!" * "Medic got a trip to the morgue!" * "Dead medic!" * "I wasted that medic fuck!" * "Fucking medic went down!" * "The medic is dead." * "Sent that medic to the hospital!" Sniper Spotting * "Sniper." * "It is a sniper." '' * "''Watch out, it is a fucking sniper". '' Killing Snipers * ''"Fuck you, sniper!" * "Aww, look at the dead sniper." * "Sniper is fucked." * "Sniper's dead!" * "I killed the sniper." ''Pager responses'' *''"Sorry control, I was just scratching my balls. You don't know what I mean, cause you ain't got no balls but that's okay."'' *''"What!? Everybody masturbates on the job sometime. Yeah, you too, I fucking saw you."'' *''"Come on, I was taking a shit okay! Is that okay with you? You gonna leave me alone or what?"'' *''"Hey, you ever been to Cuba? Well I have, it fucking sucks. It's too hot, and there's Commies everywhere."'' *''"Hey, no reason to be so edgy control. Everything is fine over here."'' *''"Hey control, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Yeah I know, its driving me crazy!"'' *''"Hey control, the radio just went fucking deaf for no reason. Why we use this crap anyway? We are not in fucking Cuba."'' *''"It's okay control, yeah just changing the batteries, this radio is piece of shit you know?"'' *''"It's okay control, I thought I heard some strange noise but it was just my stomach."'' *''"Uh yeah, listen, there's some guy here, you know? Never mind, it was nothing."'' *''"Why we have this fucking radios anyways? Nothings gonna happen, we should just go home."'' *''"Hey, I'm fucking bored here, how long is left to my shift you assholes?"'' *''"I'm getting tired to this shit, I'm tired to you. That's for sure, we should stop talking like this."'' *''"Okay hey control, it seems to be fire here, oh wait a minute, no hang on, no fire. I'm just hallucinating cause i'm so fucking bored."'' *''"It's okay control, I was just saying hello to my little friend, you know what I mean? hahaha."'' *''"Control, think maybe we should take a rest of the shift off, okay? Go home, go to a bed, get a drink, get laid. I'm not gonna tell on you."'' *''"I've been having dreams my friend, really bad dreams, I like to talk about it, you wanna talk?"'' *''"Hey control, just checking if you are awake, you doing okay there?"'' *''"It's okay control, everything is cool, no Cuban criminals in the area, only American criminals with no balls. No I'm kidding, no criminals."'' *''"Sorry control, I was just thinking about your mama, no I'm kidding I wasn't. Really c'mon I love you okay? not like that you know, ehh as a friend."'' *''"Stop calling me all the time, oh, I call you? When? It was nothing, wrong number."'' *''"What? you thinking i'm sleeping on the job? You don't trust me? What if you gonna do if you don't trust me huh? We have to talk about this, one later."'' *''"Fuck this, I wanna play some cards. I come to you okay? I'm won't talk to the boss if you don't."'' *''"All good here control, I just stepped on a lizard and got a little surprised. We're going in and out, nice and quite, just like in the spy movies."'' *''"Hey, control, I was just thinking about joining the army, you know, see the world, meet interesting people, and kill them, what do you say?"'' *''"Yeah hey, I wanna large family pizza with a pepperoni cheese and mushroom, maybe a six pack of beer?"'' *''"There's nothing happening here, I should go home, you should go home."'' *''"Hey control, you called me before but I was fucking bored couldn't bring myself to talk, but now here I am. You happy now? Huh?"'' *''"All quiet here control, it's too quiet. Just send us a tequila, hookers? Maybe some blow?"'' *''"You know? You could be a bad guy who killed control and I'm pretending to be there. How would I know? You could be coming for me right now. huh?"'' *''"Hey control, I had been having all these strange kind of dreams lately, We got clowns with guns chasing me. Is that normal?"'' *''"I answer you when i fucking want to okay? I've had a hard life you know? I work for this, now let me fucking do my job peace and quite alright? stop calling me all the time."'' *''It's okay control, I just went brain dead here for a moment you know? This job is for fucking morons, yeah, yeah that's right, I mean you."'' *''"I was just thinking we could pass time making for prank calls, best one buys drinks okay?"'' *''"No, I'm not alright, I'm pissed okay? When I get back there, I'm gonna fucking kick some ass all over the fucking place."'' *''"How the fuck does this radio work anyway? You got a fucking manual? What am I supposed to do with this?"'' *''"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of this story about Castro falling in love with a donkey, it's a true story, beautiful donkey you know? And this fucking Priest walks in, you know this one? No? Ahh too bad."'' *''"You keep quiet will you? Bad guys could be sneaking around here, I don't want them to hear you."'' *''"I think there was a piece of tin foil on the antenna, it's fixed now."'' *''"Hey, you take it easy when you talk to me okay? That's right, I'm fucking okay, now leave me the fuck alone."'' Throwables * "Fire!" * "Say hello to my little friend!" * "Catch this!" * "Eat this, Pendejo!" * "Fire in the hole!" * "I got something for you here!" Civie Control Stopping Civilians Keeping Civilians down * “Don‘t move.“ * “No fucking Heroics ok?“ Birth of Sky * “Geronimo!“ * “Fuck yeah!“ Category:Quotes